Saving Mary Alice
by Allicen
Summary: Alice Brandon, a fallen angel. Beaten daily by her father, and moves towns every month. When she moves to Forks, will she finally find the love and acceptance she longed for? Or, will she drown in the blood her father created? AH. HIATUS/ABANDONED UNTIL MUSE RETURNS.
1. Bleeding

_Saving Mary Alice - The Rewritten Version  
Written by, Jasper's Pixie  
A/N: You people wanted it, you voted for it, and it's back! NEW AND IMPROVED! :D Saving Mary Alice. I can't believe you all still want me to write it. Even though I think I suck at the whole "hiding the Abuse thing" thing. I've never been abused, but I've had a friend who was abused, and I saw the bruises every day, took in his lies, but always knew it wasn't "falling" or "hitting something" I knew. Don't worry though, he's fine now (: ooohhhh and I changed a lot. The Cullen family…IS HUMAN!! All different families to be exact. Chu will find out the families either in this chapter, or the next one, so stay tuned! :-)_

_**Chapter One-  
Bleeding though tears**_

I blinked. The room was spinning. I groaned as Last night's intense beating came to mind. This time "daddy" used a pair of his work boots. I winced as I tried to move my legs. I knew they were covered in bruises all over, same with my arms and torso. G_uess I'm wearing a long sleeved sweater and jeans today,_ I thought bitterly, sitting up and wincing as I noticed the puddle of blood I was laid next to.

"Oh God." I muttered as the rust filled up to my nose, making me weak in the knees and my stomach turn into knots. The Nausea hit me bad, like it always does when I wake up like this.

I curled my legs, seeing if anything was broken or sprained. I was lucky; "daddy" didn't do too much damage last night.

When the room stopped spinning, I grabbed the staircase as support as I stood on wobbly legs. I ran a hand through my mess of hair and sighed, realizing I was alone, and I was late for school.

I slowly made my way to the tiny bathroom and decided to take a soothing hot shower, "daddy" was at work, and thank God, he doesn't get off till five, hangs out at a bar till midnight, and then comes home to beat on me.

After my shower, I glared at my pallid reflection blankly, not even caring of what I looked like. My black cropped hair was smoothed and dripping onto my chin, my brown eyes blank, showing no emotion, and I was pale. It was weird for girls like me to have pale skin since I had come from California only a week earlier. My dad's intense beatings had worried some people over my safety.

This was something I was used to, just picking up a backpack stuffed with old clothes and my money stash, and follow my father out to the car, not knowing on where his destination lies. This time, it was Forks, Washington.

Forks is a small town in Washington, and it's the rainiest place in the continental United States. It rained for exactly 363 days, leaving at least two days in the year of sun.

I changed into a pair of dark-washed jeans and a long sleeved white turtle-neck sweater.

I changed quickly, not wanting to stay in my house longer than necessary.

I downed on my plain black jacket (what was the point of getting a white jacket if it would be smeared with blood a day later?) that was a little big on me; it hung past my hips and I had to constantly push up the too-big sleeves to free my hands.

I squeaked when I walked out the door, the rain was already pouring down buckets. I hurriedly put on the hood and sprinted from the house to the sidewalk, keeping my head down and out of sight.

The walk to Forks High school was a long one, and the rain never wavered. I watched as students piled in the school with their old beat up cars, and talking with their friends. I smiled slightly as I made my way to the office, my messenger bag gently hitting my leg as it swayed.

"Is that the new girl?" I heard whispers as I walked past students. I let my smile drop. What did they think I was? Some tall tan chick that wears short-shorts and tank-tops in 60 degree weather? Hell, I'll be lucky enough to wear shorts in summer.

I passed by a silver Volvo, making me look back. It was shiny and new. A lot different than the mass of old and rusty cars that covered the parking lot. I rolled my eyes and continued, of course there had to be _some_ rich kids at a school, even if the school was tiny.

I walked into the office and closed the door behind me, almost sighing in pleasure as I felt the heat in the small room almost immediately.

The office was small, with three desks and old, plastic chairs that lined the wall closest to the door. Awards and papers cluttered the bulletin board on the east wall, next to a large clock that ticked loudly.

There was only one woman there, tall, blonde, and tan. This made me almost do a double take. I was in Forks….right? I cocked my head to the side before I shook it off and walked up to the desk shyly.

"Can I help you?" She asked, peering over the desk to look at me. I wanted to glare at her, telling her I wasn't _that _small.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon," I flinched at my last name. "And I'm the new student." I said, keeping my voice low.

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing else as she turned toward her computer and typed away. She clicked something and the printer beeped to life, swiftly printing out sheets of paper which she handed to me a second later.

"You're Schedule," She said, pointing to the first paper with a manicured finger. "Map of the school. I don't know why you need it, Forks High isn't _that_ big." She said with a roll of hazel eyes, before she pointed to the paper under the first. "This," She said, handing me a small pink piece of paper. "Is a slip you give to each your teachers to sign, and then bring it back to me at the end of the day." She said as she eyed me, almost challenging her to speak up. When I said nothing, she handed me the papers and went back to what she was doing before I got there.

With a small eye roll from me and a little sigh, I gathered my things and left.

I took a small glance at my Schedule, looking for my first class when I felt a soft tap on my left shoulder.

"Need help?" I heard a light, shy voice ask behind me. I turned around and saw doe like brown eyes.

She was pretty, I'd give her that. With a heart-shaped face and long, chocolate hair. She had a tiny smile on her face. "I'm Bella." She said as she reached over and took my schedule from my hands gently.

"Alice." I said, looking at the floor. I wasn't that used to people talking to me, I bet she was only being nice, I thought bitterly. Everyone was nice to me at first, but then they became bitchier when they realize I had nothing good to gossip about.

"Hmmm, we have first, third, Lunch, and Gym together." She said happily as she gave me back my schedule.

"Bella?" I heard a male voice ask. Bella and I both looked behind her at the small group of kids looking over at us.

Three Guys and one girl.

The girl was pretty, with long golden hair that waved to her waist and curled gently at the tips, and sea blue eyes. She had a killer figure and as I looked at Bella a little more, I noticed, she too, had the killer curves as the blond.

The guys were different. The first tall and bulky, with a mess of curly brown hair that fell over his brown eyes. He looked more like Bella, so I assumed they were siblings.

The second was taller leaner and caught my eye the most. He had shaggy blond hair that constantly fell into his ocean blue eyes and across his pale forehead. He was tall, around 6 feet I noticed, and I bet he and the blond girl were twins.

The third was lanky with a bad case of bed hair, it seemed. His bronze colored hair was messy and it stood up at some sides. He was maybe around 6 feet, but the shorter one of the boys.

Bella smiled and waved them forward. She turned to me and grabbed my hand, almost pulling me to her friends.

"Guys, this is Alice. She's the new kid." Bella said, pulling me from behind her. "Alice, this is, Emmett, my older brother," The bulky man smiled at me and winked before he wrapped his arm around the blond girl. "The girl he has his arm around is Rosalie, his girlfriend." Rosalie just looked me up and down and snorted, looking away. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious. "Then there's Jasper," Tall, blond, and handsome now had a name….and I liked it. He was staring at me intently, as if studying me as a work of art or a painting of some sort. I looked away from his Blue eyes after a while, feeling my cheeks burn. "And then Edward." Bella finished. As she said the last name, I noticed the Bronze haired man, Edward, wrap his arm around Bella's tiny waist, pulling her closer to him. She blushed and he chuckled, laying his head on top of her's.

"So lemme guess, you and Edward, and I would have guess Emmett and Rosalie before you said anything." I said with a slight giggle. It was weird. I had always had a thing of seeing things before it happened. And this was just showing me who was with whom.

Bella blushed and nodded, her tiny fingers lacing with Edward's at her waist.

"Anyways, I was kinda wondering, if you wanted to have lunch with us. I was new once, and I know it's never fun." Bella said nervously, messing with Edward's long ring finger as she spoke. She seemed like the shy, quiet type that someone might misjudge as stuck up. She was misunderstood and she liked to be alone or with just her close friends.

I smiled a tiny smile and pulled my sleeves up again. "You guys won't mind?" I asked uncertainly. Emmett laughed and shook his head.

"It'll be fun." He teased as Rosalie rolled her eyes again.

Jasper said nothing, just staring at me again. I blushed and nodded.

"Sure then, sounds great." Bella smiled and untwined from Edward, leaning up and giving him a small kiss on the lips. He seemed to pout as she moved away, wrapping his arm around her back to hold her in place. I heard her soft giggle and saw the light blush spread against her cheeks when Edward leaned down and kissed her again, longer this time.

Emmett rolled his eyes and turned to me. "He does this _every _damn time Bella leaves for Class every morning. It's sickening. She's my baby sister and I have to watch her play tonsil hockey with her boyfriend? I don't think so. I should have killed him when I saw a box of condoms in her room." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and shook my head.

Bella pulled away from Edward a second later, a deeper blush set on her cheeks. She smiled at him and whispered something that made him soften. He kissed her nose and whispered back at her before he let her go.

Bella was at my side and gently pulling my shoulder to the direction of our class.

"See ya guys later." Bella Chirped before we walked away, hearing the chorus of goodbyes behind her. I shook my head and followed behind the small brunette, letting myself feel for once what it felt like to be in a group of people that loved each other like that. It didn't take a course of rocket science to know what the two love birds said to one another.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my Bella."

_**End of the Chapter. I thought it would be a cute way to end the chapter. :-) It feels good to be writing again. And to the people eagerly waiting for the next chapter to The Pixie and the Empath, I will write it up as soon as this is posted….after a nice shower. Lolz. I want to top off the last week of summer freedom for me before I'm back at school for 8**__**th**__** grade this Wednesday . I PROMISE at least a new chapter of the fan fic either in an hour or so, or later on today. THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER TODAY. ^-^ I hope that makes you people happeh. And if you don't like the story, don't leave a nasty flame. Just tell me nicely how I can change a few things. :-) thank youuuuu **_

_**Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda  
xxxxxxxx**_


	2. School

_I don't own Twilight. I am simply using them in my own crazy stories._

* * *

Saving Mary Alice  
Chapter Two

The school day went by a blur. I had Bella most of the day, and she quietly told me each one as we walked though the crowded halls to our classes.

Bella was a quiet girl when she wasn't with her friends, I noted as we walked to the cafeteria after French. She was quietly staring ahead of her, her long brown hair swaying softly with her movements. I stared in amazement.

"Alice?" She asked nervously, looking at me from the corner of her eye. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, coming back to the present. I nodded and followed her though the double doors that led into the cafeteria.

Walking to the lunch line behind her, I surveyed the large room, taking in the long metal tables and the cracked walls. Students were laughing and gossiping as they sat with their friends, shoveling food in their mouths or some pushed the trays away, their noses crinkling in disgust.

After we paid, Bella made a beeline for a table in the back, empty. I followed and sat across from her, dumping my backpack at the leg of the chair as I sat, crinkling my nose as I stared at my food, leaning away.

"They call this food?" I asked, picking the white stuff with my fork, afraid to touch it with my fingers.

Bella laughed at my expression and nodded. "Sadly, I just give Em mine." She said as the double doors opened again. We both looked over and Bella buried her head in her arms when Emmett spotted her, waving his arms like a manic.

"HEY LITTLE SISTER!!" He bellowed loudly, making the lunch room looked over at Bella. I giggled to myself as Bella's deep red cheeks lifted from the safety of her arms, giving Emmett a death glare from her seat.

"I'm going to kill him tonight." She hissed under her breath as they all sat down, Edward kissing her cheek as he sat next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

She immediately perked up, smiling shyly up at him, her brown doe eyes shining.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie by the waist and dipped her before he made it to the table, catching her lips in a _very_ heated kiss.

Bella whined and buried her head in Edward's chest.

"Why do they do this every lunch?" She asked, her tiny hands clutching Edward's shoulders. He just chuckled above her and kissed her nose.

"It's just payback, love." He said smoothly.

Bella looked up at him and smiled a devious smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down so they were eye to eye, their noses gently brushing one another.

"How about we do a little payback of our own?" She whispered. Edward smiled a crooked smile and took that as an invitation, kissing Bella passionately.

Jasper chuckled from his seat next to mine, making me jump.

"Sorry." His deep voice was smooth and made my knees weak.

"It's fine." I muttered. He smiled over at me as he crossed his long legs.

"They do this _every_ day." He said, brushing my hair out of my eyes, making me blush slightly. "Better get used to it." He said, his blue eyes reflected amusement.

I laughed nervously. "Every Day?"

"Sadly."

"_Every?"_

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Sorry."

He chuckled.

Bella pulled away, giggling as her pink face returned to normal.

After a few more moments, Emmett and Rosalie joined the table, Rosalie giggling as she and Bella shared a long, Knowing glance.

Emmett gave Edward a dirty look, his eyes serious as he pointed his plastic fork at the bronze-haired teen.

"Do I trust you guys enough to use protection?"

Bella spit her soda, her cheeks deep red as Edward stared at him in amusement, his lips twitching slightly.

"You tell me, you're the one who saw the condoms." He said, handing Bella his soda. Apparently, she had spilled her's all over the table. She laughed nervously as took a sip, handing it back to him before she took her napkin and cleaned the mess.

Jasper and I were the only ones other than Edward who found this funny. We both giggled as Bella blushed and Emmett gave Edward an even dirtier look.

Bella looked down at me and frowned slightly.

"Alice, why do you have bruises on your arms?" She asked, lifting my arm up, the large sleeve sliding down to my elbow.

I stared at the scattered bruises on my forearm, remembering all the times I had gotten them.

"I'm clumsy." I muttered, taking my hand back.

Bella looked unconvinced. Emmett Laughed and pointed to Bella's legs covered in her jeans.

"You want to see Clumsy? Look at Bells legs." Bella blushed and lifted one of the pant legs.

A bandage wrapped around her calf, and little bruises were scattered around leg. Edward took one look at the bandage and sighed, shaking his head.

"What happened _this_ time?" He asked, kissing Bella's hand as she giggled nervously.

Emmett grinned. "Oh, you'll _love_ this one. Charlie went fishing with Billy and we went down to La Push to hang out. Anyways, we're walking on the beach, and all of a sudden, Jacob comes, on a _motorcycle_. Bella, apparently, thought it was 'totally cool' and wanted him to _teach _her."

Edward was glaring at the wall. Apparently, he didn't like this so called "Jacob"

"Anyways, he did, and the first time she rode, she fell on her ass. But she didn't give up, no;our little Bella can do it." Emmett rolled his eyes. "The second time, Bella rode about half a mile, then when the road turns, she forgot how to brake, and did the emergency brake. The Bike stops, and Bella is flung a _foot_ from the bike, and her leg was gorged in a sharp rock. I kicked Jacob's ass though." Emmett finished the story proudly.

Edward's eyes were narrowed to slits near the end.

"_Black," _He said the word like it was a curse. "Taught you to ride a motorcycle?"

His voice was calm, and I was almost fooled, but Bella's white face proved otherwise.

"Ummmmm," She trailed off, giving Rosalie a helpless look.

Rosalie sighed and closed her compact.

"Damn, Edward. What is with you and over protective-ness? Besides, Em beat his ass for ya." She said, kissing Emmett's cheek. "You should be thankful."

Edward snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed, trying to breathe normally.

Jasper watched with an amused expression as we watched the drama fold out.

Bella grabbed his hand gently and pulled it off his nose. He opened his eyes and glared at her for a moment. It looked like he realized he was being a jackass and sighed, his eyes softening as they stared into Bella's.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes misting with tears. He sighed and rubbed his thumb across her eyes, catching some of the tears that fell.

"Don't be, Love." He whispered, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Jasper groaned and leaned forward, burying his face in his arms as the bell rang, making me jump fifty feet.

Bella giggled softly at my expression as Edward got up and grabbed her hand - saying bye to everyone - and walked out the double doors.

"They have Bio together." Jasper explained, helping me up as Emmett and Rose vanished as well. "What's your next class?"

"Ummmm, Trig." I said, peaking at the piece of paper that was sticking out slightly from my backpack.

Jasper smiled and pushed back the blond hair, his blue eyes shinning. "That's my class, too."

I smiled, my stomach filling with butterflies. This was going to be a fun period.

* * *

**_Sadly, This chapter was very long awaited and I made it so short . The next chapter will be longer, and since it's a two week break from school, it'll be up sooner. Please leave a nice review and please no flames =)_**

**_Jasper's Pixie_**


	3. Friendships

Title: Saving Mary Alice  
Chapter: 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. (I would have made _so _many changes if I did)  
Summary: Alice Brandon, a fallen angel. Beaten daily by her father and moves towns every month. When she moves to Forks, will she finally find the love and acceptance she longed for? Or, will she drown in the blood her father created?

3.

Jasper walked with me to trig in silence. I kept my gaze on the floor, keeping my hands stuffed in my pockets as we walked.

"So, you moved here from Cali?" He questioned quietly, gazing at me with his blue eyes. "You don't look very tan," He mused.

I giggled quietly, a blush tingling. "I didn't stay there for very long," I commented. "About a month or two at the latest."

"You move around a lot?"

"Yeah, I've been to more than half of the states," There was no harm in telling him that, right?

Jasper gazed at me for a moment longer before stopping at one of the farther buildings, pulling it open for me. "Here we are,"

Mr. Varner was a small man, bald, with beady crow-like eyes that stared down at you. He just glanced at me uninterested as he signed my slip, sliding it back to me without a word. The only open spot was near Jasper, and I wasn't complaining much.

He smiled at me as I sat down, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I blushed deeply and looked down at my desk, biting my bottom lip as I pulled out my notebook and pencil.

The moments trickled by slowly. The Bell rang eventually, and everyone rushed to leave.

Jasper stayed with me as I gathered my things.

"So what's your next class?" He questioned quietly.

"Gym," I answered, biting my bottom lip. "I have it with Bella." I added quickly. He nodded.

"Do you need any help getting there?" Was he being nice? Or did he truly want to spend more time with me? I smiled at him and nodded, letting him lead me out of the warm classroom and into the cold, rainy day.

The trip to the Gym was spent in silence as well; the only sound was our feet crunching and the rain falling. He walked me up to the Gym doors and paused, glancing over my shoulder.

"Bella and Rosalie have this class together as well," He commented, still looking over his shoulder. "Here they come now."

I turned around, seeing Bella and Rosalie walking towards us, both smiling and giggling. Bella noticed me and smiled, waving. I waved back as I felt Jasper shift.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." He said, looking down at me. He smiled but it didn't look convincing.

"Of course," I beamed up at him. He gave me one more smile before he walked away and Bella and Rosalie came up to me.

Bella walked up to me and hugged me, before wrapping her arms around Rosalie and me, nearly dragging us into the warm Gym.

The coach didn't make me dress out today, but she did hand me the uniform. I bit my lip as I glanced down at the shorts and tank top she had given me on my lap, trying to think of how I could hide the bruises that were still fresh from view. I guess I have enough cover-up to conceal my legs and arms for a while, but that could get smeared…

The class had a free period today, so Bella and a non-willing Rosalie sat down next to me. The uniform didn't do them justice. The tank top hugged both of their noticeable curves and the shorts only made their long legs look twice as long.

"You liking Forks so far, Alice?" Bella quietly questioned, trying to start a small conversation with me as Rosalie snorted.

"There's nothing good in Forks, Bells. Why are you even asking?" Rosalie sneered.

Bella frowned at her friend. "It's only boring if you make it," She reasoned, before turning back to me and giving me a smile. It didn't reach her eyes like the ones she has with Edward, but it was a true smile none the less.

"It's alright…" I managed to say after a moment of hesitation. "Not a lot to do here unless you like fishing, hiking, or jumping in puddles," I said, my tone slightly dry.

Rosalie smiled slightly, agreeing with me. Bella only shook her head at us and brought her knees to her chest.

I wanted to change the subject. "So how did you guys all meet?" I questioned, looking at both of them as I asked.

Rosalie's smile only got fonder, softer. Bella blushed and buried her face in her knees.

"Emmett and I are siblings," She explained. "We were born here in Forks but our mother moved us away. I've known Rosalie and Jasper forever. Emmett and I moved back in his freshman year, about three years ago. Edward moved to Forks my freshman year – last year. We all clicked instantly and it's been like that since." She explained, a smile forming on her lips as she thought back to the pleasant memory.

Rosalie stayed quiet, lost in her own thoughts I assume.

The coach blew the whistle, telling the students to return the used equipment and to signal the end of the school day. Bella hugged me before she and Rosalie vanished into the dressing room to change.

I grabbed my backpack from my feet and stood, walking out of the gym and into the cold air.

I almost forgot to bring the slip into the main office in my rush to get home. I needed to make sure nothing was out of place for my father, and maybe, just maybe, the beating wouldn't be as bad.

I walked into the office and handed the lady my slip. She smiled at me and asked how my day was.

I lied, and said it was good before I left the office. I made my way to the side walk before I was stopped.

"Alice!" Bella called. I glanced behind me. Bella was standing next to that silver Volvo with Edward, looking at me. She motioned for her hands for me to come over, and I did. I walked slowly towards her, confused as to why she needed me.

"Yes?" I said as I made it to where they were standing. I caught the shine from Edward's keys in his hand and realized the Volvo belonged to him.

"Were you walking home?" She questioned, her eyebrows crinkling in worry.

"Yeah," I responded. Edward arched an eyebrow at me at my short answer.

"Would you like me to take you home while I drop off Bella?" He asked quietly. "It won't be a problem…"

"I wouldn't want you to get a cold on your first day," She added quickly, as if to give a reason for her kindness.

"That would be nice," I said, shivering in my sweater.

The drive to my house was quiet, classical music playing in the background as Edward asked me for my address.

In a matter of minutes his car was in front of my house, the engine still running. I sat there for a few moments, looking at my house through the foggy window.

My dad's old beat up car wasn't in the drive-way, which was a good thing in my book. He would surely throw a fit if he knew I had friends…

"Thanks for the ride!" I called as I jumped out of the car and nearly dashed to the door.

The silver car sped away as soon as I unlocked the door and walked inside.

The house was a complete mess, glass smashed and objects broken.

I placed my things in my room and slipped off my jacket, rolling up my sleeves before I got to work cleaning.

It took me hours to sweep up the broken glass off the floor and clean the whole house. I dusted, swept, mopped, wiped, polished, and vacuumed all throughout the house, trying to put on a good impression for my father. I was praying he would be in a good mood tonight or he was too drunk to beat me tonight.

I cooked dinner around 6. He still wasn't home by then. I knew if he wasn't home by 8 at the latest, he either went to a bar to get drunk (a bad part for me if he came home) or he decided to spend the night somewhere else. (I prayed for the second option)

My suspicion was confirmed when 8 rolled around. He wasn't home yet. 8 went into 9 and still no sign. So, with a grateful sigh, I retreated into my room to work on my homework.

I went to bed easily that night, the only soreness from last nights beating.


	4. 4

_Disclaimer: Under _any _circumstances, do I own _Twilight. _It belongs to it's respected owner._

.:~:.

4.

I woke up curled up in a ball in the middle of my bed, gasping for breath. I shivered, curling more into myself as the memories from the dream crept from the corners of my conscious mind as I crept closer and closer to alertness.

After a few moments of gasping for breath, I uncurled myself from my cocoon and glanced warily over at the broken alarm clock resting on my nightstand, the red numbers beneath the cracked glass mocking me.

5:58 am

With a heavy sigh, I pushed the thin blanket off me as I sat up, rubbing the backs of my hands on my eyelids as I hesitated, my hands dropping to my lap at once as a thought occurred to me.

_Did my dad ever come home?_

As quietly as I could - in case he was home, I didn't want to piss him off any further - I crept across my room to my window and peered out the old, yellowed curtains and onto the dark, quiet neighborhood.

My dad's old beat up Toyota sat crooked in the driveway, the front left tire on the yard instead of concrete. My heart automatically began to beat faster as my hands began to shake. I bit my lip as I looked quickly at my closed door, feeling like I was about to vomit.

I knew I'd have to leave the safety of my room eventually - to shower, to eat, to leave - but at the moment, I couldn't will my legs to move. I was frozen to the spot as I stared at the door, as if my dad was going to burst through it at any second and hurl me across the room.

I stood there for what felt like forever before I encouraged myself silently to move one leg in front of the other. _Maybe he's asleep_ I told myself repeatedly as I padded quietly to the door. _Maybe he got so drunk he won't hear you getting ready and won't decide to give you another black eye before class_. One could only hope.

When I got to my door, I creaked it open quietly and peered out of the little space it left me with and out into the hallway. Immediately, I looked at the living room at the left, instead of his bedroom down the hall to my right. From my position, I was able to see the back of the old couch, and one dirty jean clad leg swinging innocently off the arm as a hand swung from the other.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked across the hallway into the bathroom with more confidence. If I was lucky, He'd be out until noon - or until he woke up early enough to realize he had work today.

I closed the door behind me and locked it, before I started up the shower and slipped out of my sweats. Stepping into the shower, I hissed as the hot water came in contact with my still healing cuts and bruises scattered along my body. I bit my lip to stop from crying out as the water came in contact with one of the deeper ones on the back of my arm, before I reached over for the little bottle of coconut and lilac shampoo I loved so much.

I didn't waste as much time in the shower as I would have if my father wasn't home. When I finished rinsing off the soap off of my body, I shut off the water and reached for the towel that hung on the towel rack, running it through my hair before I wrapped it around my body twice before I tied it and stepped out of the tub and onto the tiled floor.

I stared at my foggy reflection for a moment, not straining to see myself in the glass, but to watch the little beads of hot water as it built up on the cool surface. After bending down to pick up my dirty clothes, I stepped out of the bathroom and hurried into my bedroom, still confident as my father's loud snores continued in the living room uninterrupted.

I dropped my clothes in my hamper against my wall, telling myself I should start on laundry when I got home from school before I pulled out a pair of underwear. After I pulled them on loosely under my towel, I dropped the towel and walked over to my closet, Pulling out a pair of denim jeans and a long sleeved, red knit sweater that I loved to pieces.

I dressed in no hurry - my alarm clock alerting me that it was only twenty after six. I had to leave at seven at the latest.

When I was dressed, I moved over to my dresser and pulled out the top drawer, where I kept my make-up. Pulling out the mirror, I positioned it on the wooden surface before pulling out my foundation and my brush, applying it lightly along my cheekbones, chin, and neck, watching as the purple and brown marks fade away. I could pretend they weren't there for a while. I put away the foundation when I finished and pulled out my eyeliner, applying a thin layer on the bottom of my eyes before I used my liquid for my top, keeping my lids closed as it dried.

As I got ready for class, my thoughts drifted back to the five who treated me as if we've been friends forever. My mind strayed to one person in particular; Jasper.

I wasn't too sure what it was exactly about him, but there was _something _that pulled me in. Was it his crystal blue eyes that seemed to see into my soul? Or was it the way his honey blond hair spilled in his face, making him constantly push it back, only to have to fall back minutes later? Or, was it just because there was something about him that made me feel...wanted? Then again, feelings change, and I've only known him for only so long...

I sighed, looking down at myself for a moment before I grabbed my backpack from it's spot on my old desk chair, slung it over my shoulder, and walked out of my room, closing the door softly behind me. My dad was still snoring loudly, so I managed so sneak out a green apple before I left.

I didn't bother to lock the door behind me. I stood on the porch for a moment, staring out at the rain as it fell, chewing on my lip in deep thought. I lived at least two miles from school, and the rain was falling so lightly...

I pulled my hood on, grumbled quietly to myself, and made my way off the porch and onto the sidewalk towards Forks High.

.:~:.

I made it to the school with twenty or so minutes left to spare. As I walked across the parking lot to the entrance, I noticed a Glossy red convertible parked near the front. Next to the car, was a giant black Jeep. Emmett and Jasper were talking animatedly near the jeep, as Rosalie and Bella leaned against the convertible, talking to each other much quieter.

When Bella looked over and noticed me, she smiled, said something to Rosalie, and started to walk over to me as Rosalie watched with mild distaste. Her eyes narrowed on me, and I looked away, stopping warily as Bella made her way over and linked our arms together.

"Morning, Alice!" She chirped, clearly in a good mood today.

"Morning," I replied, letting her lead me over to Rosalie, who had her sidekick open and was openly texting.

"We're just waiting on Edward for once," She said quietly. "He's normally the first to be here, but I guess he over-slept or something..." As soon as she trailed off, I noticed Edward's silver Volvo fly into the parking lot and go straight for the empty space next to Emmett's Jeep, and slid the car in perfectly.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered, and Bella blushed deeply, before we came to a stop near our group. Emmett's booming laughter was attracting attention. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head, warning him to keep quiet. Jasper looked away from Emmett, and his eyes flickered to mine.

I blushed under his gaze, but was unable to look away from his piercing stare. I wasn't sure why, but the longer we looked at each other, the more warm and fuzzy he made me feel.

I was vaguely aware of Bella and Edward's greetings to one another, and I bet it was sweet.

Jasper strode over to me - he was so tall the trip took him about four steps - and smiled down at me, the corners of his lips twitching.

"Mornin'," He said, quietly. His southern accent was very soft, but it was there. It was so adorable it made me crack a smile.

"Morning," I smiled back at him. It was small, but it was hard not to smile around him.

"How're you, Alice?" The way he said my name brought shivers to my spine. I bit my lip and looked away, feeling the back of my neck heat up as it traveled up to my cheeks. He seemed genuinely interested, and I was slightly bewildered. I was pretty sure he had a lot more things to be interested about than little ol' me.

"I'm fine, I guess," I mumbled, looking down at my boots. His beat up tennis shoes were right in front of my boots, our toes touching.

"How're you liking Forks so far?" I was slightly wary. Was this twenty questions or something?

I bit my lip, fighting down the defensive urge to bitch. I shouldn't be mad - he just wants to know me, right? I mean, it's not like he's already figured out my deep dark secret or anything...

"It's... fine," I said, hesitating slightly, then deciding to lie. I was hoping he wouldn't see through my lie - my voice cracked at the end and he arched an eyebrow, as if to say _"I beg to differ." _

"I see," His eyes landed on my backpack slung awkwardly over my left shoulder. "Do you need help with that?"

I looked back up at him in surprise, caught off guard. I couldn't help but have different possibilities run through my head. Was he simply being friendly or does he have a motive?

After a few minutes of quiet thought, I decided to humor him. I shrugged off my backpack and handed it to him. He grinned at me happily, and I blushed from under his intense gaze, turning away.

I caught Bella's eye from her spot nestled in Edward's arm, and she smiled at me, winking at me. I bit my lip to hide my smile, and Jasper cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I asked quietly, my eyes flickering back to Jasper as he stood at my side, seeming content.

"Ready to go? We have about five minutes before the bell is going to ring. Where's your first class?"

"English wing," I instructed quietly. Jasper just nodded and smiled, leading me away from the others and towards the English wing.

"Later, guys!" jasper called from over his shoulder. a chorus of 'laters!' followed.

We walked to class in silence, only stating a few things here and there. When we got to the English wing, Jasper opened the door for me, letting me in first. I blushed, stammered, and finally entered with an amused Jasper right behind.

"Which room?"

"Five, I think." I mumbled, walking towards the room with the number 5 painted above. The door was already opened, and I glanced inside to see students milling about, perched on desks and chattering excitedly with their friends. My stomach dropped as I thought about being alone.

"Nice. I'm in Seven. I'll see you after class, okay?" He smiled at me one more time, handed me my backpack, and walked towards his classroom, leaving me to face mine alone.

.:~:.

The day seemed to blur by. After English, I was with Bella for History, followed soon after by French. As soon as we were dismissed, Bella was at my side and we were weaving through the foot traffic to get to the cafeteria. We had a mild conversation as we walked, and Bella asked me a few questions here and there. I noted that she was actually interested, instead of just thinking of things to fill in the silence with.

We chattered about a few mindless things as as waited for our lunch, and when we got it, Bella made a beeline for their table in the back, which I followed after a moment of hesitation.

"Hey, little sister!" Emmett boomed loudly as we took our seats; Bella next to Edward and I next to Jasper, who smiled and moved his stuff to the other side of him so I had room for mine.

"Hello, Em," Bella said quietly, leaning against Edward's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the crown of her head.

"So, Bells," Jasper drawled. He waited for the brunette to look up before he continued. "Did you get into any more accidents since yesterday?" Bella's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she scowled and grabbed some of the stale french fries from her plate, launching them at Jasper. I squealed as Jasper deflected some of the fries, and some of them bounced off me.

"Sorry, Alice," Bella said, covering her mouth to stifle her giggles as Jasper playfully glared at her from across the table.

"Oh, yeah, Bella. Real mature." He huffed, trying to sound serious, but his tone was full of unhidden humor.

Everyone at the table bickered playfully the whole time, besides Rosalie and I. Rosalie was uninterested, playing with her phone as I looked on, too amused to really do anything to stop them.

We all drifted apart as the bell rang. Edward and Bella to Biology, Emmett and Rosalie to English, and Jasper and I to Trig.

We walked at a slow pace, not too concerned on being there on time. As we walked, Jasper filled me in on some of the things he liked to do when he had free time; he was a big civil war fan, and he loved to read. _Anything_, Which I found amusing about.

"So, if you had _nothing_ to read besides instruction manuals, would you read those?" I asked, giggling as his face fell for a moment.

He paused. We were near the classroom - already inside the math wing of the school. He bit his lip for a moment, and my eyes were drawn to his lips for a moment, my face heating up before my eyes flickered back up to meet his.

"If there was _nothing_ left to read at all," he started "Maybe."

I bit my lip to hide my smile as he continued to walk towards our math class, letting me in first before following right after, taking the seat next to me in the back.

We still had a few more minutes before the bell rang, and Jasper angled his chair to face me as I turned to him. He had his eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he looked at me. His hand lifted for a moment, then dropped it, like he was unsure of what to do with his hand.

"Are you alright, Alice?" The tone of his voice caught me off guard. He sounded a little..anxious, if anything.

I arched an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"I feel alright, why?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but you have a large bruise on your neck. Not really a bruise, more like a scrape. Are you sure you're okay?"

His words made me freeze. I thought I covered everything this morning. Instantly, I rose my hand to touch my neck. I could feel the scab there already, and I winced as my fingers grazed tender flesh.

"Y-Yeah," I stammered, thinking in over drive as I figured out a good excuse that sounded believable. "Just must have pricked myself when I was walking home. You know how evil trees are," I laughed humorlessly, hoping that he bought my half-assed lie.

He stared at me for a moment, his eyebrows only furrowing deeper as he stared. I stared back, blinking up owlishly at him, trying to keep my face passive, or, at least innocent. After a while, he sighed and bowed his head, his golden hair falling in front of his eyes so I couldn't see them.

"I guess," His voice was nothing more than a whisper, and I bit my lip hard, turning to the front of the room as the teacher walked in, praying that Jasper hadn't caught on.

I couldn't afford to loose the little amount of normality I have at this school, or in my life, for that matter.

**Woot! An ACTUAL update for this story! I was thinking back on this a few days ago, and it's making me really uncomfortable knowing I stopped this at the third chapter. so, I decided to take this in stride. This will _only_ be updated when I actually find the time to, and when I have a good enough chapter idea, or a plot idea. Well, it's better than nothing, ne? x3**


End file.
